


Quiet

by Jeni182



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short, life is loud, neil helps it quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeni182/pseuds/Jeni182
Summary: Life is loud for Andrew.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night when I was thinking about Andrew and Neil whispering to each other in the dark. Bloodydamnit convinced me to post it so if it's awful blame her, not me, the author. :D

Life was loud.

Life was loud and so was Andrew's head. It churned, grey and cold like an ocean during a storm. He closed his eyes against it. 

Quiet now.

Quiet now and hush. Hush the thoughts and noises and clamor.

Hush. 

_Hush_ , Neil said. _I'm here now. Go to sleep_. It was a whisper, a susurration in the deep black of night. In the deep black of mind. 

Whisper now.

Whisper, whisper now. Nothings. Not sweet because neither of them had the faculties to be sweet. But nothings in his ear about things that did not matter. Would never matter. Because all that mattered, really, was this. 

_Andrew can I touch you?_

_Andrew can I touch you here?_ A finger over his heart. 

_Yes._

_Andrew can I touch you here?_

A hand in his hair, firm and soothing. 

_Yes._

_Yes or no, Andrew? Can you touch me here?_

_Yes._

Yes, he would touch Neil there. And here. And the spot right there just so, softly and then harder. This was quiet. 

Quiet.

This was quiet and it was not. It was harsh breaths and soft moans. Tiny sips of each other's mouths and hard grips of each other's bodies. Skin meeting skin and clothes being shed and still.

Still, it was so quiet. 

And after.

After when hearts stopped racing and sweat cooled, it was Andrew's favorite time. 

Because the ocean was calm. And because

it 

was 

Quiet.


End file.
